One Punch Naru
by WouldItMatter
Summary: "Oi, why aren't there any strong people to fight?" That's the motto that ANBU commander Naruto lives by, always wondering why no one lives past the first punch. Given a mission to insure Uchiha Sasuke's loyalty, will Naruto finally find a challenge? Or will he live life in boredom? Will have One Punch Man's powers, but otherwise this isn't a crossover. Possible Pairing? I Don't Kno
Naruto blinked calmly. Another enemy defeated in one punch. But, Mika Natara was listed as A, borderline S-rank in the bingo book. He stared at his steaming fist. "Ma, even being an ANBU is boring." Naruto said out loud, clearly bored. He was only 12 years old, been the Commander of the entire ANBU since he was 10. And the ANBU couldn't be stronger. At first, they doubted he would stand with them, a strong leader there to lead them through the tough job of protecting the great Oak that is Konoha from the shadows, and Naruto fondly remembered the day he joined…

 _Flashback._

" _Hokage-sama, with all due respect, you can't be serious! A 10 year old kid being the ANBU commander?! He hasn't even spent time in our ranks!" Shouted Dragon, a rebellious Katon user. "Do you doubt my judgement Dragon?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the legendary Sandaime Hokage, questioned one of his ANBU members. "Of course not sir…" Dragon replied, albeit quietly._

 _Naruto walked forward, shaggy blonde hair in face face. "Oi, anyone want to fight me? I'm bored." Naruto stated, flat voice with a blank face. Suddenly, Boar, an ANBU that lost family in the Kyuubi attack, rushed forward with his Tanto. "I will end you Demon!" Shouted Boar, slashing, only to stare in shock when his sword shattered upon impact with the boy's fist. Before he could jump back, a grip hard enough to obliterate his arm gripped his wrist._

 _The boy drew his fist back, and punched the man's face, just barely pulling back in time._

 _Smoke billowed everywhere, and as the boy and the Hokage walked away,_ _the ANBU members looked behind Boar, a giant cave formed in the Hokage Mountain._

" _Naruto-kun, did you really need to scare them like that?" Hiruzen questioned, eyeing the massive cave. Luckily, it was in the back of the mountain, out of public eye. "Oh. I scared them?" Naruto questioned, eyeing Hiruzen with blank eyes. Hiruzen shook his head. 'It seems with all that power, Naruto lost his emotions.'_

 _Flashback end._

"Ma, I really wish there was someone to oppose me." Naruto wished, talking to no one in particular. He collected a the head of the missing-nin he was sent to kill. Thankfully, his single punch destroyed everything except the woman's head. He really hated the fact that he never had an issue in a fight. He had lost his lust for battle, the previous exhilaration he faced gone. What fun was a fight when every enemy died in one punch?

Naruto began to jog, speed through the forest as a blur. He pondered how he had gotten so strong, merely 100 push ups, squats, crunches, and a 10 km run every day for 3 years. And, magically, he became immeasurably strong. The Hokage believed it had something to do with the Kyuubi, which he learned about once he entered the ANBU, but he didn't believe it. The seal held back all chakra, and the healing he had was his own chakra being controlled by said fox. Perhaps it was that? Or maybe his muscles were so saturated in chakra they couldn't help but be powerful?

Naruto finished his pondering as he slowed down just in time to stop in front of Konoha's gate. He was also, believe it or not, incredibly fast.

 _Hokage's Office._

"Ah, Kamen-kun(Iron Mask)! I see you completed your mission, before your prep period was done, hehehe...:" Hiruzen sweatdropped, "Anyway, I have a new mission for you." Hiruzen stared, contemplating his next move. The boy in front of him was 12, nearly 13, wearing the normal ANBU outfit, however he had an Iron Mask instead of the normal mask. And, he also had no Tanto. He had no training, no ninjutsu, no taijutsu, no kenjutsu, nothing but pure skill, speed, and strength. His lack of style, despite his place as the ANBU commander, often confused his enemies, leaving them open to a single, half-hearted punch that led to their complete destruction. No one had yet to prove a real challenge to Naruto, and Hiruzen knew no one ever would.

However, the real challenge Naruto faced were his emotions, and that was Hiruzen's reasoning for this mission. "Kamen-kun, take your mask off. You are being reassigned, and you must forgo your place as the ANBU Commander." Hiruzen stated, seeing the boy clearly confused. Nonetheless, he removed his mask, a blank expression on his face. "Hokage-dono, exactly what is this mission? I still have plans to make the ANBU even stronger." Naruto explained, making the Hokage sigh. The boy was the best commander to go through the ANBU. A better prodigy than Itachi, a better man that Kakashi, despite his age. He had many great realizations that made the ANBU stronger.

For one, each ANBU was ordered to memorize each Tenketsu point in the Human Body, as well as Human Anatomy. This was for two reasons. There were a couple Hyuuga's in the ANBU, and Naruto asked a simple question…

 _Flashback_

" _Ah, Rat-san?" Questioned Naruto, the ANBU previously mentioned about to leave said boy's office. "Yes Kamen-Senpai?" Questioned Rat, a 23 year old ANBU agent that was a main house member for the Hyuga clan. "Is the Hyuga style dependant on the Byakugan? Does one need the Byakugan to disable an enemy's Tenketsu points?" Questioned Naruto, already knowing the answer. "Of course not Senpai, but it helps immensely to be able to see the points when attacking." Rat explained, confused._

" _Ah good, well then, you and Bird will be assigned to teaching the rest of the ANBU when they are finished with their studies. The Hyuga Style will greatly increase the effectiveness of the Taijutsu of the ANBU." Naruto stated, noticing the clear shock of Rat._

" _B-but Senpai! Hiashi-sama will be angered should the ANBU use the Hyuga style!" Rat pleaded, fearing that the ANBU would receive the Hyuga clan's anger._

" _Hiashi will do nothing. We are protected by Clan Rule 18 which states that if the clan knowledge directly influences the strength of the village, the ANBU and Hokage are able to access the knowledge. And Hiashi is already arrogant. Should he persist, and attempt to harm me or my ANBU," Naruto leaned forward, his metal mask darkening a couple shades, "I will forcefully pull the stick out of his ass and feed it too him." Naruto stated, before dismissing Rat._

 _Flashback end._

Naruto had also made the ANBU learn pressure points, healing jutsu, and senbon useage. Overall, the ANBU had never been stronger. They praised him as being their Senpai, and they would follow his lead into any situation. They were loyal to the Hokage first, but it was borderline between Naruto and the Old Man. Good thing they both liked each other. However, Naruto hated Danzo. And whenever he encountered a root agent, Danzo always seemed angry the next day.

"Hokage-jiji," Hiruzen closed his eyes, Naruto rarely called him that lately, "why must I lose my position?" Naruto questioned, confused, his head cocked to the side. The ANBU that were secretly protecting the Hokage were also slightly leaning in. "I am giving you a long-term mission that requires you to drop down to the position of Genin. Your mission is to secretly protect Sasuke Uchiha, and sway him to stay with Konoha. Once completed, which will be done after Sasuke has his first born child, you can regain your position as the ANBU commander. The only other time this mission will be called off, even temporarily, is if I say so, my life is in danger, or a new Hokage takes over. You will have A-rank pay monthly. Team Assignments are currently happening, and you will report to Training Ground 7 immediately. Dismissed, Genin Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen stated, the tension in the air thick.

Naruto stared at his Kage, before bowing lowly, and disappearing. Not due to a shunshin, but due to sheer speed. Hiruzen looked down, wondering if what he had done was right. All Naruto wanted to do was face strong enemies, and Hiruzen had just denied him his dream for a long time. However, Naruto needed to regain his emotions. But, was the only way to do that was to face a worthy opponent? The God of Shinobi, Sandaime Hokage, student of both the Shodai and Nindaime Hokages, for once didn't have the answer.

 _Training Ground 7._

Kakashi stared at his team, pretending not to know his Senpai, Kamen, and getting on with introductions. "Hello, adorable genin o' mine! My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many hobbies. My likes? You're too young. I dislike few things. My dreams? Meh." Kakashi stated, pointing to Sakura with his book. "You're next Pinkie."

Sakura stuttered, before regaining herself. "My name is Sakura Haruno, not Pinkie! I like *looks at Sasuke* giggle! My hobbies *looks at Sasuke* giggle! My hobbies *looks at Sasuke yet again* giggle! I dislike Ino-baka!" Sakura stated, making everyone sigh. "You're next, Emo-chan." Kakashi stated, pointing at Sasuke, who growled slightly.

"I am Sasuke _Uchiha._ My hobby is training. I dislike a lot of things, and I only like training. My dream, no, ambition, No. My Destiny is to kill the man that destroyed my clan, and to restore my family to it's proper size." Sasuke stated, clearly. Both Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eyes. ' _Possible Deserter. This mission just got harder.'_ Naruto thought, before looking at Inu, oh wait, he had to call him Kakashi-sensei now.

"You next, Blondie." Kakashi stated, eye-smiling. Kamen-Senpai hated that name. "Hehe, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Uh… What was I supposed to say?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, making his teammates wonder why he was allowed instant graduation. "Hobbies, Likes, Dislikes, and Dreams, dobe." Sasuke told him, with a hint of 'i'm better than you.' "Oh. My hobbies? Eh… Fighting. Likes? Fighting. Dislikes? Boredom. Dreams? Find a worthy opponent." Naruto stated honestly. Sasuke's eyebrow rose, Kakashi eye-smiled, and Sakura drooled over Sasuke.

"Well, Team, meet me at Training Ground 7. Ciao!" Kakashi waved, before he and Naruto disappeared. They always liked racing.

 _Training Ground 7._

"So, Kamen-Senpai, whilst we have maybe 5 minutes, how have you been?" Questioned Kakashi, actually putting his book away for his favorite senpai. "Hehe, Inu-kun, I have been perfectly fine. Still looking for a worthy opponent, but on the more interesting side, how have _you_ been since you became a normal jounin?" Countered Naruto, who cocked his head like normal. Kakashi giggled, flipping open his book. Kakashi's way of answering that all he was doing was reading Icha Icha.

Naruto shook his head, before the other two team members showed up. Sakura fell to the ground, heaving.

"H-how did you two g-get here so *wheeze* fast?" Questioned Sakura, lying on the ground. Sasuke, while not outwardly interested, was peering over his shoulder at the group. Kakashi merely eye-smiled, before setting down two bells. "Originally, I was going to give my team my infamous bell test. However, due to some unforeseen problems," Kakashi eerily eyed Naruto, who cocked his head to the side in an innocent manner, "I will be changing up the test." As Kakashi finished, he grabbed Naruto and constrained him, before jumping back. Naruto was shocked, but didn't react as he knew Kakashi wouldn't hurt him.

"Your new goal is the extract the hostage, Naruto, without hurting him." Kakashi explained, heaving Naruto over his shoulder after constricting him with a rope. "Begin." Kakashi announced, jumping back into the trees and immediately creating a shadow clone that took Naruto, and henged them both to hide. Meanwhile, the real Kakashi used henge to make it appear that he still has Naruto with him.

 _With Naruto._

"Hahahaha!" Laughter echoed throughout Training Ground 11. Naruto jumped in the air, pumping his fist towards the clouds. "Yatta!" He shouted, landing softly on the ground, and looking up. "Naruto, this test will be much easier if you split the clouds." Kakashi stated calmly, resetting their Shogi board. He was, of course, still mad that he had lost to the intellectual powerhouse that is Naruto. It took more than power to become the ANBU commander, naturally. Naruto was a born leader, a natural strategist, and there was always his fallback. Getting serious.

Kakashi, or at least the shadow clone version of him, wasn't really paying attention to the 12 year old who was plotting his entire game, counters, back ups, everything. The 12 year-old himself didn't really know how he had gotten so powerful from simple strength training, but it was incredible. Kakashi at first didn't believe Naruto was that powerful, until when Naruto was demonstrating proper usage of Senbon to his ANBU corps. He had split the sky by picking up senbon. It was incredible. And, what really scared Kakashi, was that Naruto had never truly been serious in any fight he had ever been in. And Kakashi knew a liar, and Naruto never lied.

"YATTA!" Of course, Naruto was, in all actuality, still an easily excitable 12 year-old.

 _Training Ground 7_

Kakashi was disappointed. He simply stared down at the two hopeful-genin that were up to their necks in the ground, their heads limp on the ground in defeat. "You two didn't even get the point of this test, you better hope that Naruto does." Kakashi stated, dispelling the henge. "I left him with a shadow clone, if Naruto manages to escape, you better hope he decides to free you two. That's your last chance to pass. And, as a side note, if you tell him what the point is, you two fail and he gets an apprenticeship. So, long story short, _don't say anything._ " Kakashi explained, before an explosion went off in the distance. And Kakashi received a rather painful memory of his clone winning a shogi game, only to receive a tan fist to the face.

Instantly, Naruto flew into the clearing, attempting to hit Kakashi. Naturally, Kakashi dodged, but the trees behind him, could not. They were shredded, obliterated, destroyed, dematerialized, all of the above. The two genin-hopefuls in the ground stared in shock at the mysterious blonde that showed up out of nowhere. He was an enigma, a mystery among the academy students. Many theorized that he was trained by the Hokage, and that theory was looking realistic now. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he knew what Naruto was doing. Whenever the ANBU from Konoha had to work with the Black Ops from another village, Naruto always showed a little strength to make them respect him. The same thing he did when he was announced as the ANBU commander.

Naruto smirked, before seemingly freezing. Everyone was shocked when a hand gripped Kakashi, blowing wind everywhere. That's when Kakashi knew just how far behind everyone was compared to his Senpai. The Naruto that 'froze'? It was the dust on Naruto creating an afterimage. Naruto was so fast, he broke the sound barrier, and when he stopped his momentum caused the wind to blow all over the place. Naruto's hand was hovering above Kakashi's neck, close enough that Kakashi could practically feel the foreign hand on his neck. In fact, it was actually the difference in the air around his neck that allowed this to be felt.

"Kaka-sensei, I believe I win." Naruto stated calmly, noticing how Kakashi was shaking, even if slightly. "Oi! Kaka-sensei! Am I really scary enough for you to shake?" Naruto questioned, walking away from Naruto. "Ma," Kakashi waved off Naruto's question, "The real dilemma is, what will you do now?" Kakashi questioned, already walking away because he knew the answer. "Meet me here at 7 tomorrow morning." Kakashi ordered, feeling the light KI directed towards him from Naruto that told him he better not be late.

Naruto calmly walked over to his two teammates, before punching the ground in between them, setting them free. "Don't be late, I hate people who are late." Naruto called to the stunned new-genin, walking out of the training ground.

 **So that was the new story, a slight crossover between One Punch Man and Naruto, however Naruto will only have the power that One Punch Man has.**

 **Anyway, tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
